A new lesson
by Cindel A. Royal
Summary: just something i dreamed up, if it suxs i dont care, but this is my thought on how everything could of been stopped.


Just an idea I had while watching the clone wars, what if Obi-wan was with Anakin when his mother died, can this one moment in time stop his down fall?

Obi-wan landed his ship on the land of the moister farm; he had followed Anakin's tracking devise. He walked down the platform, only to hear a speeder shoot off into the desert.

Padme` watched as Anakin took off in search of his mother.

Senator" He called out running over to her.

She looked up "Master Obi-wan"

"What's happening, where is Anakin going?" He said in a harsh demanding tone.

"He went to find his mother; she was taken by some terrible animals." She looked on verge of tears.

"I'll go after him" He turned cloak swishing behind him.

"But Obi-Wan…"she started but was cut off suddenly.

"You stay here, I am the only one who can help him now" He jumped on the closest cruiser, and took off in Anakin's path.

The two suns where setting as Obi-wan stopped the cruiser near the speeder. He looked around for Anakin, he scented him close by, but a surge of worry and sadness clouded over his mind. "Anakin" he muttered and quickly searched for him.

He entered a camp, and heard faint talking; it was a low male voice. It was Anakin. He stole into the tent. But the scene before him stopped him in his tracks.

Anakin was holding a woman close to him, she was whispering something to him, but her words trailed off and her head fell back.

Obi-Wan could feel such pain and sadness from his young friend.

Anakin held the body of the woman closer to him, he was shaking. Then the pain and sadness turned to pure rage, Anakin looked up, his eyes had a dangerous look in them.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin stood and walked to the opening of the tent, his hand move to his light saber.

That is when Obi-Wan stepped out of the darkness

"Anakin stop" He order, stepping in front of him.

"Get out of my way' He growled, hand gripping his weapon.

"No my young friend, control yourself" He said in a firmer tone

"What?…..Control?…..CONTROL?" He yelled, his anger flaring. "How can I control myself, those monsters murdered my mother" He said voice cracked with anger, fear and sadness. He tried to brush past his master.

But Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulders. "No Anakin"

"Let me go" He yelled, trying to push Obi-Wan off of him. He was breathing fast, tears rolled down his cheeks, his vision red with anger.

"Ani…stop" Obi-Wan said in a soft voice, He took the boy's head in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet.

"NO" Anakin cried out, he looked away.

Obi-Wan pulled the younger boy against him holding him tightly "No, let go Anakin, its ok." He muttered softly in his ear.

Anakin's knees buckled, he held on to his master as if his life depended on it. He broke down in sobs.

Obi-Wan's strong arms kept him up right. "Anakin, Anakin, I know this hurts but we can not stay here" He said softly. "We have to leave"

He gripped him in sudden anger "No, I can't leave her" He snapped jerking away for his master touch, and returning to his mothers body.

"I would never ask you to do such a thing" He moved to the body as well.

Anakin cradled his mother, rocking her, as if comforting him self. Obi-Wan knew deep down that Anakin lacked control of his emotions and he was no doubt too old to have been trained as a Jedi.

But that did not matter now, what did was getting them out of there with out alarming the sand people.

Obi-Wan used the force to made rocks fall on the other side of the camp, many of the People ran over to investigate, while they did, The two Jedi's ran for the transports, Anakin carrying his mother's body.

They made it back to the farm safely; the other gathered outside, standing in shock as Anakin glared at each one, while he took his mother's body inside to prepare for the funeral.

They buried her the next morning, Obi-Wan stood next to Padme`, and listened to the husband say goodbye to his wife.

Anakin walked up to her grave and knelt down talking to her, begging for forgiveness for being too late.

Obi-Wan's heart felt heavy for his boy he took on as his son, and student.

Many Days passed Obi-Wan had finally gotten Anakin back home; he had been give days off from his duties.

Anakin wouldn't eat or speak; he would only lie in his bed for hours drifting in and out of sleep.

Obi-Wan's patience was starting to wear thin, he understood grieving but this was pushing it.

He knocked on Anakin's door.

"Anakin?….are you awake?"

There was a shuffling noise but no answer.

"Now come on Anakin, enough of this, you come out right now" he said in a firm tone.

"…let me alone" a dark voice snapped.

Obi-Wan threw his hands up and started to walk off, but he turned and suddenly kicked his bedroom door hard opening it.

Anakin jumped, sitting straight up in bed.

Obi-Wan had half a mind to start yelling out the boy, but the tears on his face stopped all anger in its tracks.

"Ani?" He stood and stared at the young man.

He sniffed and wiped away the tears, "Go please, just leave me alone" He buried his face in his pillow.

Obi-Wan quietly over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ani flinched and jerked away, "No, let me alone!"

"Ani, please, I hate seeing you like this" The master said in a somber voice.

Why do you care?" He hissed

"Anakin, you know I love you, you like family to me"

"No you lie! you hate me, I know how you think about me, just a weak stupid boy, the only reason you kept me here all these years is because you promised Qui-Gon you would train me!" He shot up, now face to face with his master.

Obi-Wan had a look of hurt and shock upon his face, normally he never showed emotion.

Ani strangely wanted to laugh, he had made his master feel the way he felt, unneeded and unloved. But regret quickly over, the 17 year old bowed his head in shame.

Obi-Wan took into arms. "I'm sorry if made you feel this, I never wanted to hurt you, I rather die than hurt you"

He sniffled and clung to his master, he let the tears fall.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers gently through the boy's short sandy brown hair. "Let go young one, let this pain harm you no more"

"I don't know how, I want it all to go away., make it go away master please." He whimpered

Obi-Wan sighed and placed small kisses on his forehead, he very faintly remember his own mother doing this to him, before leaving him at the temple.

Ani responded to this show of affection with small noises that were anything but innocent.

Obi-Wan stopped and just held him, eventually Anakin fell asleep in his arms.

The older man laid him down, covering him.

Later as he sat alone with his thoughts, they turned sad and lonely.

He thought of how he wish Qui-Gon was there, to aide in this troubling hour, to guide him. He felt lost at times with out his Master's words of reason.

He allowed himself one simple drink, to numb the old wound.

He finally retired himself to his own bed, just a few feet from Anakin's room. They had no need for a large place, they were rarely home except for sleep most of the time.

Obi-Wan's thoughts were heavy as he drifted off to sleep.

_Obi-Wan was running down a platform, he was in training, learning how to fight, how to live. _

_He felt Qui-Gon close by watching and cheering him on in his own quiet way. _

_At the end of the training, they went to the swimming level, in which Qui-Gon order that no one disturb them, he said this was to be a very important exercise for young Obi-Wan. _

_The guard gave a odd knowing smile and locked the doors behind them._

_Obi-Wan pulled off his tunic, he was never bashfully about his body around Qui-Gon._

_The young and eager Obi-Wan jumped into the crystal clear water, he loved feeling the shock of cold on his skin and the pressure of the water around him._

_Qui-Gon smiled and slowing undressed himself as well, he stepped into the water gently, watching his young learner swim and dive, showing off was very normal for the 17 year old boy._

_Obi-Wan stopped for a moment in the shallow end, wiping the water off his face. He felt strong arms wrap around his thin frame. _

_He tensed "Master?" he shivered a bit, but if it was from the water or being touched he didn't know._

"_You have grown beautiful my young apprentice." He whispered in his ear, his stubble rubbed against his neck._

"_..Thank you Master" He said softly unsure of how to reacted._

"_You know I care deeply for you don't you?" the man whispered._

"_Yes Master" He said._

"_Do you care for me as well?" _

"_Yes master"_

"_Do you?" He questioned_

"_Yes Master, I care for you."_

_Qui-Gon sighed deeply and buried his face in the boy neck._

"_Do you know why the council pick certain children to be with certain Master, and they all seem to fit nicely?" he nuzzled him again_

"_No sir" _

"_Because they can see who will be good for each other, We are not allowed to marry, but we can have companions. They can see that we will come to love and trust each other in everyway."_

_Qui-Gon kissed the young boy's virgins skin. _

"_Is this really allowed?" He shivered again, as he relaxed into the touches._

_There was a long pause._

"_Of course, I would never deceive you." he paused, " if you choose, I can teach you things you could never learn in a training room._

_Obi-Wan took all of this in his young mind._

"_Will you still care for me?" he asked timidly _

"_yes, forever and beyond."_

"_you swear?"_

"_Yes, of course, I love you Obi-Wan"_

_Obi-Wan bit his lips to those words, he had seen other boys his age love but never knowing what it felt like, now in this man's arms, he felt a warm wave wash over him and command him to let go, and just let his master show him._

"_Then show me" he whispered in a slight husky voice._

"_Then face me, Obi-wan."_

_He turned facing him. Shy blue eyes met kind brown eye._

_Qui-Gon kissed his forehead, cheeks and eyes, in a calming and loving way._

_Obi sighed and relaxed more. _

_Qui-Gon then kissed his lips gentle and slow._

_The younger lips kissed back shyly._

_The older one brushed his tongue across the bottom lip._

_Obi gasped, letting Qui-Gon explored his mouth._

_They stayed in the pool room for hours, just touching, holding and kissing, Until Obi-Wan let his master take him. Voices cried out in pleasure and need._

_Then all was quiet, except for whispered words of love and comfort, and the slow even breathing of a boy who had became a man._

Obi-Wan sat up in his bed, the old feeling of his first time washed over comforting him.

"Master what do I do, I don't want to betray you"

He felt a wave of passion and love wash over him, he swore he could feel Qui-Gon's arms around him once more.

The man just nodded and crawled out of his bed, walking to the kitchen.

He heard the soft crying again, his heart sank.

He had no control at that moment when he walked into the room and took the younger boy into his stronger arms, word flowed from his lips, words of comfort, peace and love.

Obi-Wan could hear Qui-Gon's voice for a moment. _"show him, comfort him, protect him, as I did for you"_

Then the voice was gone.

Anakin clung to him, needing him.

"Ani, shall I show you that I do care for you?'

The boy could only nodded, but unlike Obi-wan, Anakin knew what was going to happen, he could sense it.

Obi took his lips softly, giving Anakin what he need.

Love and protection.

In the aftermath, the two men laid, skin on skin, Anakin's head on his master, now lovers chest. All the pain, anger and fear disappeared from his heart, and he finally had peace and hope.

In the darkness of the temple, a small figure sat. He closed his eyes and watched the future of death and evil vanishes and a bright one with love and understanding began.

"hmm… Brought the force to balance you have, yes must have love, strongest force in universe it is"

The old master Yoda smiled a bit, feeling at peace himself.

And everything that would be never was, and everything never seen was now into the light.


End file.
